A Love to Choose
by Mairi08
Summary: A hybrid, half-Vampire and half-Succubus, struggling for love that is unknown. Within the twisted minds of their parents, within the rivalry against siblings, within the darkness of a person's heart, seeking a ray of light. A prohibited love against the permitted love. Will she choose to submit or struggle for love? ShuxOCxRuki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

My name is Sakamaki Airi, a hybrid, half-Vampire and half-Succubus. My father, in the Demon world, he is known as Karlheinz, the Vampire King, he is also a shapeshifter. But in the human world, in Japan, using a different appearance, he is a famous politician who's known as a prominent philanthropist named Sakamaki Tougo. And my mother, Beatrix, daughter of the Succubus Queen. They actually had three children, including me but I'm the only hybrid, because I'm the only girl, the only daughter of the Vampire King, husband to three wives and father to 6 sons.

All of my brothers are Vampires. My mother, the second wife of my father, is the first one to give birth. She gave birth to a twin, Shu and me. The next year, mother gave birth to a boy, Reiji. Only Shu and Reiji are my biological brothers, the other 4 are my half-brothers coming from two different mother.

The next one to give birth is the first wife, Cordelia, the daughter of the Demon Lord. She gave birth to a triplets. The first is Laito, the second is Kanato, and the third one is Ayato. The last wife, Christa. She is not only his wife but also his cousin. Incest in the vampire world is a normal thing for them because it is their best option to secure a clan's pure blood but that is a hundred years ago. Now, incest is not practiced anymore but it' not immoral or wrong thing to do since vampires are superior beings, they won't have much problem like the humans usually do. Christa gave birth to the last son, Subaru.

We all live in a castle, each mother with their respective children resides in different wings but we can still see each other willingly or not. So the only ones that I hang out with is Shu and Reiji. Since Shu and I are twins, we are always together, we even share the same bedroom insisted by our mother. Even though Reiji is in a separate bedroom we still hang out together as much as we can. Shu and I are older by a year to Reiji, so when it comes to studying. Reiji is separated from us. We have private tutors to teach us what we need to know, we are home schooled since we are still young to be in the human world. Mother said that we will be attending a human school at first year of high school.

I've met my other brothers but Cordelia hates us since she hates my mother, so she forbade Ayato and the others to talk to us and Christa doesn't come out much and is always accompanied by Subaru. Only Cordelia is taking it too far of this competition, Christa doesn't seem to care and mother is not whole heartedly competing with her. Father seem to encourage Cordelia and my mother to compete with one another using their children thus involving us to win the apple of the eye of our father.

I deeply care about Shu and Reiji, mostly Shu because he's my twin. We are living happily in our side of our castle even though mother is serious all the time but she's not as mean as Cordelia, so that's fine. Everything's perfect until at the age of 12. Shu, Reiji and I are walking outside then we heard someone talking. "I see Karllheinz doesn't visit this side of the castle. Well, it is reasonable since only second-rated things are here." We peeked to see who it was and it's Cordelia talking to our mother. She had a long purple hair with green eyes with narrowed pupils. Mother composed as usual replied, "He doesn't want to bother his first born child's studies since he is obviously going to be the heir, he may just be a disturbance to him." Cordelia got frustrated and raised her voice, "How can your son, mother of a Succubus, compete with my son, mother of the daughter of the Demon Lord!" Mother narrowed her eyes to Cordelia while Cordelia just smirked and walked away. Mother turned around and walked to our direction and saw us. She looked irritated, he told Shu with a stern voice, "Shu, it's time for your lesson now, go study hard to become the heir." Shu replied, "Yes, mother." and he went to his lesson. She looked at me, her eyes soften a little bit, and still with a stern voice said, "Airi come with me to my room, I have something important to tell you." And she walked away ignoring Reiji. I whispered to Reiji, "You should go to your lesson too, mother is just irritated because of Cordelia." He walked away and I followed my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Mother's room have two sofas that is facing each other, we are seated in each sofa. Mother has blonde hair as well as light ocean blue eyes, her hair in a bun but had two long strands in the front with her bangs parted to the left. I look exactly like mother but younger, since I'm 12, and I always wore my hair down. She started speaking, "Airi, I know that you are a bright girl, you already know that you are not like your brothers, and that you are a half-Succubus." I nodded. "Yes, mother." Her eyes showed sadness and began to speak softly, "I'm afraid that I need to educate you about being a Succubus, what you must do." Mother explained to me basically the abilities of a Succubus like seducing and taking control over men. She said when I reach the age of 14, my body will start maturing faster and my abilities will show. A kiss on the cheek once, will get me to hypnotize that particular being for the rest of his life, he can still live a normal life but I can order him whenever I want. A kiss on the lips however will become my slave for eternity, he will never be able to fight his desire to serve me and he can't have his own free will. But if I can't charm or if my kiss doesn't affect that particular being, it means that he is in love with me. Succubus's source of energy is lust. _Since I'm a hybrid, there's another way to get another source of energy and that is drinking blood like Vampires do._

I asked her, "Mother, if I choose to live as a Vampire then I may avoid being a Succubus at all?" She shook her head sideways, "I'm sorry, it doesn't work that way. Right now you can just drink blood but when you reach the age of 16, you will feel urge that needs to be satisfied, an urge for a Succubus. You can fill your source of energy by either in the Succubus way or the Vampire way, but you cannot avoid both urges. Meaning, you can drink all the blood you want but there will be a time when you feel the lust that needs to be satisfied. The same goes for being a vampire. Satisfy your lust but in time you will be thirsty for blood. Not fulfilling your urges will set you into a frenzy, and you won't be able to control yourself until you are satisfied. Do you understand?" _I really can't avoid being a Succubus_. "I understand. Is that all mother? I still have lessons with Shu." I began to stand up but she held up her hand and I reluctantly took a seat. She started speaking in a serious tone, "Not quite yet, I need you to help Shu, to excel at everything, not only him but also you. I want Shu to become the heir and you will always be by his side helping him as his queen. Are we clear Airi?" My eyes widen and replied, "B-but mother, he is my brother. My twin brother! Isn't that kind of-". She interrupted, "Airi, you are born together with the first son of the Vampire King. You are born for each other, one cannot be complete without the other. There will be no other guy for you, do you understand?" I'm really not against it since I cared deeply for Shu. Mother didn't receive any reply from me and repeated what she said more stern than her last time, " **Airi, do you understatnd?** " I replied hastily "Yes, mother, I understand." She stood up and ushered me to the door, "Now go to your brother and help him." She gently push me out of her room, I forgot to ask her about Reiji. "Mother, how about-". But the door was shut to my face before I can complete my question.

I started walking to the direction of the library. _This is bad, mother is more provoked by Cordelia than I thought she were, she even forgot Reiji. This is really bad._ I went to the library, our lesson right now is about the history of the Demon world since we already covered history of the human world. I walked in and saw Shu sitting down. Like me, Shu resembled mother too, since we are twins but he has slightly curled blonde hair that reached the nape of his neck with bangs reached his eyebrows that covered his forehead and his eyes, like mine, inherited from mother. He's writing on a piece of paper, it must be an exam. I saw our tutor and bowed to him as a greeting and apologized for being late. "I'm sorry sir, my mother talked to me that's why I'm late." The tutor took a piece of paper and handed it to me. "It's okay, now answer this and I'll be back later to collect your papers." He walked out of the library. I sat beside Shu and asked him, "Are you okay? It's not hard is it?" He's almost finished with the exam and when he's done he looked at me. "I should be the one asking you that, are you okay? What did mother tell you? Did she scold you?" I started writing at my paper and replied to him. "I'm okay, I guess. I will tell you all later with Reiji and she didn't scold me so don't worry." He patted my head and stroked my hair. It felt good, he's always doing that since I began wearing my hair down when we were 10, and he said I should always wear my hair like this because I'm more beautiful this way. He tucked some hair behind my ear to see my face. '"That's good, I've been worried since we parted a while ago. Oh, the exam is about Vampires and Succubus that was discussed while you're gone, do you need help?" Writing my last answer to the exam then I'm finished. Shu saw it and was amaze at how fast I am. "Wow, how did you know the answers, did you already read a book about it?" I looked at him and smiled. "Actually, that was mother told me about, Vampires and Succubus and yes, I kind of already read a book about it." I giggled which made Shu chuckle.

The tutor came and collect our papers. "That's all for the day, you can go now." Shu held my hand and walked out of the library. "Come on, let's find Reiji so you can start telling us what happened." I giggled at his eagerness, _is he sitll going to be this excited if he knows what mother told me? And Reiji, he will be sad that mother forgot about him._ He had dancing lessons today, I stopped Shu and led him to the dancing hall. "Shu, Reiji is in the dancing hall, let's go there." Shu nodded and we went there.

By the time we arrived there, Reiji is already finished. Unlike me and Shu, Reiji doesn't resemble mother, he got his looks from our father but his hair being a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients, it is almost an inch away from being shoulder length and it is neatly combed. He saw us and quickly went to us. "Airi, what did mother tell you? Did she scold you?" I'm still holding hands with Shu with my right hand, so with my other hand I took Reiji's. "Why do you think mother would scold me? Shu thought that too. Come on, let's go to our room and I will tell you all." I led them to our room.

We arrived at our room, me and Shu's room, I closed and locked the door. The two noticed it, Reiji spoke. "It's going to be a secret is it?" I turned to them and sat at the sofa, they followed me and took a sit each beside me, Shu at my right and Reiji at the other. "Yes, it's going to be a secret, I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you so let's keep it between ourselves, don't tell mother that I told you okay?" They nodded. "Remember three years ago Reiji, that you noticed that I smell different? And you know that mother is a Succubus, right?" Reiji's eyes widen. "You're a Succubus? Is that what mother told you?" Shu answered him. "But Reiji she can command bats like us, only a Vampire can do that." I sighed and the two of them looked at me. "Well, you're technically both true. I'm a hybrid. A half-Vampire and a half-Succubus. That is what mother told me. It's okay if you will feel different about me, I understand." I frowned and the two of them saw that. Shu hugged me. "Airi, it doesn't matter. There's nothing that would change how I feel about you." Reiji held my hand. "Yes, whatever you are, you are still my sister." I smiled and Shu let go of me, patted my head and stroked my hair. Reiji too, let go of my hand and asked. "Is that all?" I frowned again. "I think from now on, it will be hard for all of us. Mother was more provoked than I thought she were by Cordelia, so she told me that I should help Shu to excel at everything, even me, because he is going to be the heir. And I should always be by his side for one day, I will be going to be his queen. I'm sorry Reiji, when I was about to ask about you, mother already shut the door to my face." I put my hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away and ran from the room. I tried to chase after him but Shu stopped me. "He won't listen to you Airi. He really loves mother and to be ignored because of me. He-". I held his cheek with both of my hands. "Shu, it's going to be okay, even if it's not I will always be here to help you. Even without mother's orders I will still always be here for you." Shu relaxed and smiled. I smiled too. "I'm not finished Shu. Mother told me more but I only want you to know because you're the only one I can trust." I let go of him and went to close and locked the door. I told him all of what mother told me, my abilities as a Succubus and my urges that needs to be filled when I'm older. Shu hugged me and this time he's the one to comfort me. "It's going to be alright, I will help you Airi. And you're going to be my queen, I wouldn't have it any other way." I pushed him gently to look at him. "But Shu I can't be your queen, you'll become my slave! They can't have an heir that is a slave to a hybrid!" Shu hold my face with both of his hands. "Airi, I won't become your slave because I won't be affected by your abilities. I love you and there will be no queen for me, only you." I relaxed and smiled. "I love you too, Shu". We hugged each other, savoring this happiness we have.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Our lives never did get better, it became worse. Shu and I studied hard, we both excelled but not enough for our mother. She always pushed us to our limits. She is only focused at me and Shu to beat Cordelia while she started to neglect Reiji. We three couldn't play anymore since mother forbade us to do anything but study. Shu and I barely see Reiji anymore, and I'm afraid that he will hate us thinking that not only mother ignores him but us too, Shu and I are the reason for that. I noticed that Shu is having a hard time, so I studied more, I doubled the effort I'm putting in my studies so that when Shu is having a hard time I can help him while I don't have to worry about myself. And I really want to see Reiji, to know how he's holding up.

The next day we started lessons again, this time it's about the human world. I'm interested since they already reach the era of technology while here in the Demon world might not be easily accepted since it is a world of magic and stuff like that. I started having an idea. Since we are going to be living in the human world why not learn to use the thing they called "Computer" since it's essential in the human world and it would be a big advantage to Shu having a queen at his side who knows technology. I asked mother about it and explained why I needed it and without complain she accepted it and hired a tutor who can teach me. Every day I always tell Shu what I learned about it. Eventually I stopped explaining when I took interest in programming since it's too complicated for him to understand. It's fascinating how I can make a program that will be convenient for Shu.

Shu and I are at the library covering Mathematics which I already know. I always study ahead for every subject so that I have more free time helping Shu. All our tutors noticed that I'm always ahead and was impressed. Now, we are answering an exam while our tutor went to the other side of the library. I noticed that only one formula can be used even though it has different equations, so I finished early as usual. Shu noticed and frowned. "How come you always finish early?" I smiled. "I always study ahead to help you. All of the equations given can be used with one formula Shu, and I know that you already know that formula. " Shu looked at his paper and smiled to me. "You're right. I can only use one formula. I wouldn't know what to do if you're not always with me, thank you." I blushed. "You're welcome. Also I wanted to check up on Reiji to see what's he doing that's why I rushed answering." The tutor stood in front of us. "Already finished again, Airi-sama?" I looked at him and hand him my paper. "Since I'm finished, may I be excused? I have something to do." The tutor nodded. I looked at Shu. "See you later Shu."

I walked out of the library and went to the music room because Reiji has piano lessons for today. I arrived and heard the piece he was playing, it was almost finished so I waited. When the music ended, I heard footsteps and Reiji's piano instructor went out. He saw me and bowed, I bowed too, and he walked away. I went inside and saw Reiji sitting at the piano, I walked towards him. He saw me. "What are you doing here? You should be helping Shu right now, that's what mother wants." I stopped when I'm near him. "I finished early so that I can see you." Reiji's eyes widen a bit. "Why?" I touched his shoulders hoping that he wouldn't push me away again. "I miss you, Reiji. We miss you. We're sorry that we can't come to you as much as we want, mother thinks that we're just going to play and she's not allowing it." He pushed me away again. "The more reason to not to see me Airi, what if mother sees you? She will scold you." H _e doesn't want me to get scold, is that why he's pushing me away?_ I thought. Then he looked at me narrowing his eyes. "Besides, you're disturbing me. You should go to Shu and help him so that mother would be happy." I held my breath, struggling for my tears not to fall. "I'm sorry, Reiji." And I walked away and went to the library. Our tutor already left and Shu saw me frowning. "What happened Airi? Did mother see you?" I looked at him, shook my head and tears starting to fall from my eyes. "R-Reiji hates us already Shu. H-he pushed me away a-and said I'm d-disturbing him." Shu hugged me and stroked my hair. "It's going to be alright, it's not your fault it's mine so don't cry." I gently pushed him and brushed away my tears. "No, it's not your fault Shu. It is father's fault, letting his wives compete with one another and he doesn't care if his children are the ones suffering."

The next day, we finished early at our lessons so Shu and I went to the garden. We saw all the white roses and it's so beautiful. I tried to smell one of them then I heard someone. "Oi, don't pick the flowers." I turned to where the voice is coming from, it's Subaru, our youngest brother. He had white hair with bangs that are parted to the right, covering his blood red eyes. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Oh, hi Subaru. Don't worry I was just about to smell them, they're so beautiful." He smiled. "Yes, they are. My mother likes it too. Wha-" But before Subaru can finish a butler from their side of the castle went to us and said Subaru was being called by his mother, he waved at us and walked away. I looked up the part of the castle where Subaru lived and saw at the window her mother, Christa. She had white hair like Subaru that tied up in a bun with one long piece of hair that is set loose from it and she had garnet eyes. Shu pulled me away. "Come on, let's go to the fountain." We went there and saw Cordelia's triplets. Laito, has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and green eyes. He was playing with Kanato. Unlike me and Shu who are twins that share the same height, Kanato is rather short against his two brothers. He has light purple hair that matches his eyes. Then someone is walking towards them and it's Ayato. He had unruly, reddish-colored hair spiked at the ends with narrow green eyes. I went towards them, Shu just followed me. "Hello Laito, Kanato and Ayato." I smiled at them. The three of them looked at us and greeted us as well. Ayato stepped up. "What are you two doing here?" Shu answered. "We're just taking a walk. What are you guys doing?" Kanato leaned sideways and spoke. "We are playing, do you want to join?" _He is so cute for a little brother_. Laito spoke. "Come and join us." Shu and I were about to take up on their offer until one of our butlers went to us and said that our mother is looking for us. I looked at the triplets and smiled. "Thank you for the offer but I'm afraid our mother needs us, maybe next time?" The three of them smiled and nodded. I waved at them and we started walking away to our side of the castle. I looked at Shu. "We are at the age of 12, then Reiji is 11. Since Laito, Kanato and Ayato are triplets, they are 10 and Subura being the youngest is 9, right?" Shu nodded. I sighed, "It's a shame though, even though we live at the same castle we can't even play with our other brothers." Then I frowned. "We can't even play with Reiji anymore even though we live at the same wing of the castle. I'm still thankful that we can be still with each other." Shu held my hand, squeezed it and replied. "Yeah, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

We arrived at the living room and mother was there, sitting on the sofa waiting. We took a sit at the sofa facing our mother. She looked at us and said, "Where have you been?" I answered, "We just walked around to get some fresh air, mother." Mother narrowed her eyes. "We have our own garden for you to do that. You don't have to go to the other side of the castle. I will overlook this since your father talked to me a while ago. He noticed that you two are working hard and said that keep up the good work." Shu and I smiled and thanked our mother. She stood up spoke with a bit of delight, "So keep working hard and Airi he wants to talk to you, the butler will show you the way to his office. Shu go to your next lesson you need to study more." She began walking away. Shu looked at me with worried eyes. I squeezed his hand and assured him. "I'll be fine Shu, so don't worry okay? I will tell you all about it so go now." I smiled even though I'm kind of scared, facing my father for the first time, what would he want now? Shu noticed past behind my smile. "Airi, he will probably just ask you about how you're doing since you're so amazing so don't be scared okay? Be careful." He hugged me tight, somehow I can feel that he's kind of scared too. He let go and patted my head while smiling then walked away.

I followed the butler leading me to my father's office. We arrived at a big door and he opened it, we went inside and the butler informed my father that I'm here. He left and closed the door. Father stood up from his chair and walked towards me. He had pale skin, long white hair and gold eyes. I bowed and greeted him. "It's good to see you, Father. How have you been?" He chuckled and said, "Hello Airi, you don't need to be formal with me, I am your father after all. Come on, sit down." I smiled, he seem approachable and comfortable to be with. So I relaxed a bit and took a sit. "Airi, I know that you are aware that you're a hybrid. I just wanted to know your abilities as a Vampire if it's limited to some things, so you are coming with me to test it out." He said while smiling. I widen my eyes and was shocked. "Test it out? How?" He chuckled and ushered me outside. "Don't worry nothing serious, your abilities as a Succubus will show at the age of 14. Let's just see if you can do common things that a Vampire can do." There's a car waiting outside and we went in. _Why does it need to be outside the castle? Where are we headed?_ I looked at father and asked, "Father, where are we going?" He looked at me and smiled. "To the human world, it'll be fun." I was surprised that he's not serious, easier to talk with than mother and it's like he's taking this matter like a play-date for a father and daughter.

It's dark outside, we went to a forest that is near an orphanage. "I've been looking for some humans the same age as you to turn into Vampires." _Is this the test he's talking about? If I can turn a human into a Vampire? But same age as me? That's too young, can they handle being a Vampire?_ Father saw the face I am making and assured me. "Don't worry, I won't just turn anyone to a Vampire. We need humans that suffered a lot, almost giving up their life, so that none will tie them down here anymore." He's prepared, like he already found the humans that we will be turning into Vampires. I asked, "We need the same age as me so that there's a higher chance that I can turn them into a Vampire, is that right, father?" He looked towards the building. "Yes, I have my eyes to four boys that lives in that orphanage. They are suffering and they no longer have ties in this world." _I was right, he is prepared but I don't think that he found all these just to test me out._ "Father, I don't think that you prepared this just to test me out." I saw father's eyes showed a glint of seriousness for just a second then back again to before, he smiled then patted my head. "You are really bright, Airi. I think I will add some extra lessons for you so that head of yours won't go to waste." Even though I know that he's hiding something, that his way of talking to me right now is just a façade, I still felt happy that he is proud of me. I just hope that I can do what he wants so that when I tell mother all about this she will be very proud and maybe it will be enough for her to compete with Cordelia and we will all go back to our happy lives before.

We heard three gunshots, so we went near where it came from and saw that three boys were shot and the other boy was dragged back to the orphanage. "Airi, I want you to get that boy they brought back and turn him into a Vampire. Don't make a commotion, understood?" Father ordered and I agreed. I can do some common Vampire abilities like commanding bats and teleportation, I also have Vampire strength. I teleported near the building and peeked at the window where the boy was brought. I saw the boy all beaten up, too pale for a human. _What kind of orphanage is this?_ The boy had short ruffled hair colored with black on top and white on the tips and he has blue-grey eyes. He doesn't look like a normal boy, even though his clothes and face are all battered up, I can tell that he's from an aristocrat family. "You think you can outsmart us just because you're from a noble family?!" Shouted the man from inside the room. _See, I was right._ The other man shouted, "You're not anymore and you belong here! You will never escape from here! Just like the other children! They got shot because of you!" He hit the boy with a whip at the back twice and blood dripped from his back. I was shocked to see with my own eyes that human beings are capable of this level of cruelty. I teleported inside locked the doors and knocked out the two men. The boy composed his self. Not bad for a human child even though I can't see that he's afraid, I can sense his fear. "Who's there? Come out from the shadow." Said the boy. I came out and slowly the moonlight hit me from my feet up to my head, revealing my appearance to him. _How should I approach him?_ "Don't be afraid human boy." I spoke softly as I could and tried hard to allure him. He relaxed a bit, I can see that he's quite at awe looking at me. He replied, "Who are you? What are you?" _This human child is intriguing me more, he knows I'm not a human._ I walked slowly towards him and smiled. "I see potential in you, I'm here to offer you a chance, to take revenge in this world. A life more superior than these low beings that deprived you of everything." His eyes widen then narrowed and said, "You will do that and then what payment will you take? My soul?" I chuckled, I couldn't hold it back. I earned a glare from him. I started walking around him. "I'm not a demon." Then I whispered behind his ears. "I don't need your soul human boy." Then he quickly turn around, inched away to face me. I can smell the blood coming out from his wounded back. It smells delicious, I wanted to suck his blood. I smiled sadistically while thinking about where I will bite him. I opened my mouth to let out the breath I'm holding. The boy was surprised then backed away from me. "You're a Vampire!" I saw my reflection in the glass of the window, my eyes turned red and my fangs showed. I teleported in front of him and whispered to his ears, "Yes I am. Become a Vampire, take revenge in this cruel world and in exchange you will be mine forever." I looked into his eyes, I can see his eyes changed from shock to submission then became hesitant. I'm getting impatient but the more he fights the more he looks enticing. I hold his face with my both hands and looked directly in his eyes. Trying to charm him so than he will agree. "I can also give this chance to your three friends out there. Will you take this opportunity or just be devoured by me?" He gasped then closed his eyes. He placed his one hand on the top of my hand and opened his eyes with determination he said, "Please, give me this chance." I smiled sadistically bite his neck and sucked his blood, the first blood that I tasted turned out to be this delicious. He gasped from my bite then I pulled away, he looked at me, at my mouth where his blood drips. I licked my lips then I bit my hand hard enough for my blood to drop and held out to him. "You're really delicious for a human boy. Drink my blood so that you may become like me, a Vampire." He held my hand and drank my blood then he fell to the floor screaming from the pain. I licked my hands to clean my blood until my wound disappeared. I watched him suffer from the transformation from a human to a Vampire. Slowly the wounds from his back healed but left two long scars. It looks like he had wings that had been ripped out. Then he stopped moving, _I guess his unconscious now_. _His scent became different, he doesn't smell like a human, he now shares the same smell of us Vampires._ I kneeled down and touched his cheek. _He still smelled delicious. I did it. He is my first Vampire._

We are in the car with the four boys, all are unconscious. The other three was turned by my father. Father started speaking, "Impressive Airi, you turned him into a Vampire. You know, turning a human into a Vampire have its perks." _Yes I knew that, I read that from a book in the library_. I answered, "Yes, father, whatever he will do he will always have the urge to be at my side all the time and to serve me. But that was hundred years before, things have changed in the bloodline of Vampires." Father nodded, "Yes, you're really bright Airi. Since we Vampires decided to expand, doing that we mingled with other beings and slowly diminishing the percentage of that effect when we turn beings into like us. Oh, that's right, the lessons I'm talking about earlier is strategic thinking. I'll hire a private tutor for you. I'll give you the details for another time." I was still curious why father needed humans to turn into Vampires. So I asked, "Father, if you don't mind me asking. Why do you need humans the same age as me to turn into Vampires?" He answered blankly, "I need new kind of Vampires that will serve me. And don't tell anyone what we did tonight." It seems he doesn't want me protruding to his plans. So I acted that I'm satisfied from his answer. "Yes, father.'" We arrived at the castle and he let me off the car. He said while smiling, "You did well today, I'll just order a butler to tell you the schedule of your new lesson. I need to bring this four into another castle. Goodbye." Then the car went off. That was some experience. _Should I tell Shu? Maybe not, father might get angry and_ _I don't want anything bad to happen to Shu.._

I went into my bedroom. Is he still awake? I slowly opened and closed the door. When I turned around Shu hugged me suddenly and frantically said, "Airi! Where have you been? Are you okay? What did father do to you? Why do you smell blood? Did you get hu-" I covered his mouth with my hand. I can't help but giggle. "Shu! One at a time." He removed my hand from his mouth and sniffed it. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "I smell your blood, did you get hurt?" He's been waiting for me all this time, worried. I smiled, held his cheek. "I'm okay. Father just wanted to see if my healing abilities are the same with normal Vampires. I bit my hand but I'm all fine now. I think mother would be proud since father told me that I was bright and he will add another lesson for me." He smiled and hugged me. He started stroking my hair. "Of course, you always do well and I'm the most proud of them all."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

A butler informed me my schedule of my new lesson, it's two days every week and it will be held at another castle. But it is okay mother is very proud that father's attention is on her children and just a little more we will be happy again. I told Shu about it and he's became sad that I'll be away for whole two days every week. The car is waiting for me outside. I hugged Shu and told him, "I'm going to be okay and so are you. Let's say it's kind of a practice for the both of us that we can be apart from each other okay?" He pulled away and frowned. "Why would you say that? Don't you want to be with me anymore?" I tapped his cheeks with both of my hands and smiled "Of course I still want to be with you! I just want us to be prepared since we're growing up I don't think we can share the same room forever. Don't think of it as a bad thing okay? I have to go now, see you in two days, Shu." I hugged him one last time when I was about to pull away he hugged me tighter and I did the same. Then he said, "See you in two days, Airi." We both let go, I carried my bag and went to the car.

I arrived at the castle, it's kind of far from ours. A butler welcome me and ushered me to my room. _Why would father sent me to another castle just to take another lesson? Is he trying to-_ before I can finish my thoughts someone knocked on my door. I opened it and saw the boy that I turned into a Vampire. I was surprised, I never thought I could see him again since father wanted it to be kept a secret. Now that he's presentable and a Vampire, for me he is kind of cute. He is staring at me too, he looks like he's at loss of words. He composed his self then bowed. "Good day to you, Airi-sama, my name is Mukami Ruki. Karlheinz-sama instructed me to explain to you everything why you are here. May I escort you the library?" He held out his arms to me and I took it. We headed to the library. He spoke with a serious face. "I'm very sorry Airi-sama, it is because of me that you have to travel far away just to take this lesson because I will be also taking it with you." I giggled and I saw that he glared at me then he quickly compose his self and asked, "Is there anything funny at what I said, Airi-sama?" I can see that he is uncomfortable to be bowing down to someone since he came from a noble family. We stopped walking, I faced him and smiled. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, there's nothing funny at what you said. But I must apologize to you." He put his hand in his chest and bowed to me and with sincerity he said, "Thank you for this chance, Airi-sama. I am in your debt." I personally don't like humans but to see with my own eyes what happened to him and his sincerity, I don't feel any dislike towards him. Maybe it's because he's not human anymore and he's my first Vampire. I tapped his shoulder and he straightened out. "I'm sorry for what I said to you before, the 'in exchange you will be mine forever' and the other one 'be devoured by me'. I didn't mean that, I was carried away from my blood thirst. It's my father's idea to turn you into a Vampire so you should thank him not me." He protested, "But the one who turned me is you, Airi-sama. Even if you don't want it, I am yours fore-" I held my hand to stop him and told him, "I know it's uncomfortable for you to be bowing down to others, I could see that and I don't want my first Vampire to be uncomfortable with me, so let's do this. In exchange you will be my first friend. So from now on Ruki you can just call me Airi." I smiled and held out my hand to him. He was surprised. He relaxed a bit then chuckled. "I can't believe that you're my maker. It's like a different person from that night. But I am still thankful and as you wish I will be your first friend, Airi." He shook my hand and we both went to the library.

The more times we spent together the more we knew about each other and then Ruki showed his true self to me. He always had this intimidating smirk on his face matched with a calm tone but also a sense of brutality can be felt in his spoken words. He interacts with others as a cruel-hearted military extreme sadist. Towards me he's just brutally honest. I already met the other three. Kou, He has curly blond hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face. His left eye is light blue and his right eye is red. He wears earrings on both ears. Kou actually has a handsome, beautiful face. _But I still find Ruki cuter than him._ Yuma, the tallest of them all. He has messy dark blonde hair. He usually had it tied up in a bun with bangs and some strands hanging out from the back. The last is Azusa, he has grey eyes and black hair with lighter gray tips. The longest point in his hair reaches down to his chin, with long bangs that go right past his eyes. The bangs are parted with one piece in the middle and the rest on the either side of his head. In the back of Azusa's hair, right on his neck, he has his hair cut straight. The rest of it looks messy and curly. They became adoptive brothers, the Mukami brothers. Unlike my brothers that are connected with blood, the Mukami brothers are closer and they respect each other. The others treat Ruki as their older brother. Ruki is only one year younger than me and the other three is one year younger than Ruki.

Eventually I also shared my lessons about human technology with him. He doesn't smile but he smirks a lot. I'm actually having fun around him because we're always arguing who's smarter. I can tell that he's also having fun. Right now, we're having our break. _I know he suffered a lot as a human being and he's first friends are Kou, Yuma and Azusa I think_ , I'm curious and asked him, "Ruki, Am I your first female friend?" He looked at me and answered in a calm tone, "Where did that come from? Yes, you are also my first Vampire friend. Why are you asking me?" I smiled unconsciously. "Nothing, I was just curious because you are my first friend after all." He replied, "How about your twin brother? Even though in title he's not your friend but the functionality of a friend is applied to him." I thought about what he said. _Shu is my twin then eventually I will become his queen and the things that you do with your friend is not like that. My interaction with Shu is different how I interact with Ruki. Besides I love Shu and I'm just fond of Ruki._ "I don't think I can categorize Shu as a friend. How I act around him is totally different at how I act with you." He added, "And my interaction with you is also different at how your twin is with you." I agreed, "You're right, Shu is sweet and you're brutally honest and kind of cruel." I smiled a teasing smile at him. He replied, "This brutally honest and kind of cruel friend is delicious according to you." I blushed at what he said, he saw that and smirked. _This guy, two can play at that game._ I composed myself and smiled. "It **was** true that you're delicious, but you're a Vampire now maybe you're not delicious anymore." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I think I'm more delicious than before." He's getting provoked. "How would you know?" I said still smiling. He blurted out, "Have a taste then." _Got him._ I teased, "Hhmmm, Does Ruki want me to taste him that badly?" I smirked. He blushed from embarrassment and stood up. "Idiot, as if I wanted to. Come on, our break is over." And he walked away, I giggled and followed him even when he's provoked like this he's still calm. "I was just joking Ruki. Don't worry you still smell delicious to me." I winked at him and he blushed again, he looked away from me and said, "Whatever." _But it's odd even though he smelled delicious, I don't have the urge to suck his blood, I don't feel thirsty._ Ruki sighed then looked at me. "You know, in this castle there's a magic barrier for Vampires that prevent them for feeling their thirst. That applies in your castle too." _I hate it when he does that, it's like he's reading my mind_. I narrowed my eyes at him and pouted. "I know that! Stop reading my mind!" then I walked a little faster than him. I heard him chuckle and I looked at him and saw that he is smiling. I turned around, faced him completely and teased, "Wow Ruki, you can smile?" He stopped walking then looked at me with glint of delight in his eyes. "I just find it funny that you're admitting that I am smarter than you by what you said, reading your mind." Then he smirked, that arrogant smirk. Somehow he was getting me riled up in a positive way like it's challenging me more to get him riled up too. "As if you can read my mind, your assumptions are just accurate by coincidence." He started walking. "By coincidence, like all the time I got it right?" I narrowed my eyes and huffed. "As if!" then I walked away. I heard him laugh but it's faint. I only show this side of me to Ruki, getting all hyped up, argues back, breaking my elegance. Shu doesn't even know this side of me, that I can be imperfect sometimes but this side of me feels comfortable only with Ruki.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry I made changes so please bear with it. Thank you. Feel free to comment or review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Two years had passed but nothing changed. Mother still push us to our limits and Reiji hates us to the point of completely ignoring us. He is still trying to get mother's attention by studying hard but it was unsuccessful. I still have my lessons with Ruki from the other castle and I'm preparing the things I need to go there. I was with Shu in our bedroom. I looked at him, he's sitting on a chair near the window with his elbow placed on the arm chair and the palm of his left hand supporting his chin. He's looking outside with a frown on his face. He's always like this when I'm about to leave him here for my other lessons. He always look miserable like it's the end of his world, making it hard for me to leave him. But when I come back, he's so relieved like his world that ended have hope again. _It's been two years and he's still not used to it. He seemed fine at the first month but after that he's been like this._ I can't help but feel that something is happening to him when I'm away. I'm always asking him but he's just brushing it away saying that he just misses me terribly and he just can't get used to it. I went to him, blocking his view from the window. He looked at me, seeing my eyes filled with concern. "I'll be fine, Airi." He said as if reading my mind. I sighed. I circled my arms around his head, embracing him. "Is there something happening to you while I'm away?" He returned my embrace, burying his head in my chest. We heard the car arriving in front of the entrance. He gently push me and I let go of him, he looked at my face. "Airi, you have nothing to be worried about." I looked away from him. _Why don't you want to tell me?_ "I'll see you in two days." I said without looking at him. He just nodded and I went off.

I went in the car without looking back at the castle. _Why does it have to be in another castle? Why is it so far away too?_ I sighed, "It's because the Mukami brothers live there and they are kept to be in the shadows." Muttering to myself the answers to my questions. I arrived at the castle and went straight to my room. I lied down on the edge of the bed with my back facing the ceiling. I sighed. _I shouldn't have left Shu like that._ My thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the door. I looked at the door, knowing that it's Ruki at the other side. _Should I let him see me like this?_ "Airi, may I come in?" Ruki said from the other side of the door. I got up and sat down on my bed. "Come in." Ruki opened the door and looked at me, noticing that I'm not my usual self. "Is there anything you need from me?" I asked him not wanting for him to probe me. "Nothing, the lesson is about to start." He answered and stepped outside. I went outside and closed the door. I started walking. "Airi." Ruki called and placed his hand on my shoulder making me stop, I looked at him. "Let's have tea after our lesson. I just got a new blend and I'm sure you will like it." Ruki said while he smiled at me. I widen my eyes from the shock. _It's rare for him to smile, is he trying to cheer me up?_ I looked straight ahead and place my hand on top of his hand on my shoulder then I smiled. "Thank you, Ruki. I'll take on that offer." We both went to the library with Ruki feeling at ease that I didn't turn him down and me feeling thankful that he's trying to cheer me up.

I just finished my lessons with Ruki. "Airi, I'll prepare it so wait for me in the living room." He went to the kitchen. I went to the living room and saw Kou, Yuma and Azusa wearing matching uniforms. "Hello Kou, Yuma, Azusa. Did you just came back from school? From the human world right?" They all looked at me and I smiled at them as a sign of greeting. I'm waiting for someone to respond but no one did. They just stared at me, they seem to be mesmerized. I got worried so my smiling face got replaced by concern. "What's wrong?" Then the three regained themselves. Kou was the first one to speak. "What just happened?" Yuma's and Azusa's face also showed the same question. "It seems that Airi just charmed you three." Ruki answered placing the tray with tea on the coffee table. I felt proud and excited about it that I can't hold back the smile that about to burst from my lips. "I can do that now?!" The four of them became motionless, looking at me with eyes that showed adoration, I covered my mouth then giggled. Azusa timidly spoke, "That's… amazing… Airi-san." Yuma complained, "What's so funny? Stop doing that!" Kou cheerfully clapped his hands and looked at Yuma. "Well, she can't help it Yuma-kun. She does that when she smiles. You can't make a lady stop smiling." Ruki sighed and served me one cup of tea. "Though it was impressive, you should be careful when smiling from now on if you don't want any unnecessary followers." I took the teacup that Ruki was offering for me. _He's right, I don't want that to happen to Shu or to them._ Looking at the four boys in front of me. _I should just hold back my smile from now on, I also don't want to trouble them._ I sipped from my tea then looked at all of them. "I should just hold back smiling. I don't want to distract anyone of you." Ruki looked at me with blank expression. I looked at cup I was holding and smirked. "With my beauty." I added not wanting Ruki to misunderstand that I didn't force myself to the decision I made. Ruki smirked understanding what I implied. "Thank you for the consideration." I looked at him with a blank expression and nodded. "You're welcome."

The two days passed and I returned home. _I don't want to tell Shu about my ability yet, I want to show him first. I really need to be careful when around him though._ I went inside our bedroom to unpack my things. The door opened, I looked at the person who was standing by the door and it was Shu. Seeing his face with relief. He went toward me and hugged me. I hugged him back and said, "I miss you, too." I giggled, I buried my head on Shu's neck. "I'm sorry about before. If you're not ready to tell me yet then I won't force you. I will wait for you." Shu hugged me tighter and nodded. I smiled knowing that he agreed tell me when the time comes.

We're at library studying, our tutor went outside and left us to read something. We are sitting next to each other. I got closer to him then took his hand and just stared at him with a blank expression on my face. He looked at me, confused to what I was doing. "Are you finished? That was fast." I shook my head. "I already read this one. I just missed you so don't mind me." He let go of my hand then tucked my hair behind my ear that covered my cheek. He smiled lovingly at me. It reached my heart, tugging strings that my lips started to smile. I looked away immediately from him. He frowned a little but I didn't see it. "Shu, let's go outside. I'll just tell you what you're reading about later." The tutor arrived then asked us if we are finished. I looked at him and smiled. "Yes, we are. So lessons are over, right?" He became motionless, stared at me with unblinking eyes and nodded. "Yes, the lessons are over." He said with monotone voice. I looked at Shu and took the book he was holding. The tutor regain his senses and got confused but nevertheless, he walked out of the library. Shu noticed what happened then he looked at me. I just took his hand and stood up. "Now, we have the whole afternoon for ourselves." I said prompting him to stand up. "What are we supposed to do now?" Shu asked me while standing up. "We can go by the lake at the side of the castle." Shu looked outside from the window and saw the lake outside and then he frowned. "Mother wouldn't allow it, she will think that we're just going to play around." I just lead him out of the library, already have a plan for us to go outside. "Come on, Shu. Let's ask mother." Shu just let me lead him. "Ask her what?" We both went to go find where our mother is.

We saw mother at the living room, reading. She heard us and looked up. "You're supposed to be studying at the library with your tutor." I let go of Shu's hand and took the book from Shu then raised it for our mother to see. "Mother, we finished early and we were hoping if we could study outside by the lake." Mother continued to look at the book she's reading. "That's what libraries are for Airi." I held Shu's hand again, I need courage if I will going to do this. "But mother." She looked at me and then I smiled. "We are kind of tired of the library and we can't concentrate, a change of scenery might get us focused." Mother dropped the book that she was holding and nodded then she spoke with unblinking eyes, "Yes, a change of scenery might get you focused." Then she closed her eyes and shook her head lightly. She looked at me with her eyes that slightly widen then smiled. "Impressive, Airi. As a reward I will let you go outside but don't take too long." I held the book closer to my mouth covering my smile. _My plan worked! I can't believe it!_ Shu noticed what transpired but he just smiled thinking that maybe I did something amazing again that reached father's ears prompting to mother praise me and giving me a reward. "Thank you mother." We both said then walked out of the living room and headed to the lake.

We arrived at the lake. _It is beautiful_. We sat down under a tree. Shu patted my head and stroked my hair. "You're really amazing Airi. What did you do this time that mother praised you and even gave you a reward? Did you get perfect scores again from all of our lessons?" Shu looked at me affectionately. "I really wouldn't know what to do without you." I looked at him, seeing the way he looked at me made my heart beat a different pace. "I wouldn't be able to reach this far because of you, Shu. So me, too. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Speaking from what I felt, the side of my lips suddenly move upwards. I was about to smile, realizing this I covered my mouth hastily. Shu frowned at my gesture then suddenly hugged me, burying his head on my neck. "Airi, why are you hiding your smile from me? I know that it's because- I'm sorry, I will tell you already, okay? So please smile for me." I hugged him back. "Shu, I'm happy that you're finally going to tell me of what's happening to you when I'm away but that is not the reason why I'm holding back my smile." Shu let go of me showing his confused face. I sighed then looked at the lake. "We're 14 now, right? I was planning to let you figure it at your own. The reason why I can't smile at you is because I don't want what happened to our tutor and mother a while ago to happen to you." I looked at him. "I can charm now with just a smile." Shu widen his eyes. "Really? Is that why mother's impressed?" I nodded. "Yes, she was really impressed since I tried to charm her, a pure Succubus." Shu was amazed. "That's amazing Airi!" He was happy then he held my hand and smiled gently. He looked at me. "Airi, you don't have to hold your smile when you're with me." I looked away from him. "But I don't want to charm you." But before he can argue back I changed the topic, wanting to drop about me smiling to him. I looked at him and asked, "How about you? What is happening to you when I'm away?" This time, it's his turn to look away. I squeezed his hand and reassured him. "You can tell me Shu and if you don't want me to do anything about it then I won't, just tell me. I don't want to see you so sad every time I leave." Shu let go of my hand and stared at the lake. "I really don't want you to do anything because it involves Reiji. You'll both just hurt yourselves. Every time you're away." He sighed. "He's insulting me. I don't want you to know because you'll talk to him to stop it and he will be hurt then he will hurt you. I don't want to fight back since I know why he's doing it and I know why he's doing it only when you're away." _Is that what's happening to him? Reiji completely hates him now. He's right, I only will get it worse if I make a move. Only mother could fix it but she's still ignoring Reiji._ I hugged him and said "I'm sorry you have to go through that every time I'm away. You're right, I only will get it worse. I'm sorry if I can't do anything Shu." _He finally said it_ _but I can't do anything to help him._ I felt guilty. Every time I'm away I'm having fun and he's miserable. _I'm sorry Shu_. He hugged me tighter as if he can feel what I'm thinking about then he spoke, "What are you talking about? You being here by my side is more than enough Airi." He slowly pulled away and lifted my head and held my cheeks. "As long as you're here with me I feel fine, Airi. Thank you for everything." I blushed then he started leaning in closer and kissed me on the lips. It felt good, his soft lips unto mine. How I wanted to savor this forever but this has to stop. I pulled away. "Shu! You're not supposed to do that! What if you become my slave?!" Shu started laughing. _Huh? He's okay? But why?_ Realizing the answer my eyes widen in shock. He looked at me. "What did I tell you before? I won't be affected, right? You can smile all you want every time you're with me." _He's really in love with me._ I blushed harder at my thought and all the happiness I felt burst out. I didn't held back my smile this time. Shu held my face with both of his hands. "That is much better. I love you, Airi." He kissed me again in the lips and I kissed him back. _His lips are the most fulfilling than anything I've ever experienced._ I pulled away slowly and looked at his eyes. "I love you too, Shu." Then we kissed again, making us forget the world around us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

We are in our room getting ready to sleep when we heard a knock on the door. Shu opened it and it was our mother. She went inside, closed the door and said, "I need to tell you something." There's something different about her. She seemed satisfied. Shu and I both noticed this. She walked towards us until she's close enough, she held our heads with both of her hands and stroked it. "You two have been working very hard. That's good. All your tutors have been reporting to your father of your accomplishments and he summoned me and told me that you two did well." Our mother said with a serious expression on her face but her eyes showed that she's pleased about the situation. Shu and I smiled, we felt happy since it's the first time that she praised us. Mother remove her hands and composed herself. "Your father noticed that you, Airi, is doing an excellent in human technology and he thinks that you're ready so he decided to send you to the human world to begin your high school. You will be studying at Horikoshi Academy, an elite school. You will be leaving tomorrow so start packing." My eyes went wide then panic started to kick in. _How about Shu? Are we going to be separated?_ Shu also felt the same way and asked "Mother, how about me?" She turned around facing the door. "Your father insisted that only Airi will go. So both of you work hard and keep up the good job." She went out of the room. When the door closed, Shu hugged me tight and started crying. "I d-don't want you to g-go. H-how can I-" He buried his face on my neck and let out a sob. "Without y-you here, I-I can't-" I hugged him back. _I have to be strong for Shu._ I started stroking his head. "I don't want to go, too. I don't want to be separated from you. But it is father's orders and we both made mother happy, there's nothing we can do about it." Shu pulled away, brushed his tears away with his sleeves and looked at me. "Are you going to be okay on your own? Airi, I promise I will work hard to catch up to you." I held his face with both of my hands. "I'm going to be okay. You don't have to push yourself Shu. I promise that I will come back as soon as I can." Shu hugged me again. "It's going to be three years, Airi. That's not soon." I giggled. "Shu, you know that I always finish early, right?" He pulled away and chuckled. "You're right. Come on, I'll help you pack." We started packing my things. I called Shu and he looked at me. "Why would father send me alone to high school? Why not with you? We're both at the same age." Shu held my hand. "Because you are amazing Airi." I looked at him. "But you're amazing too, Shu." He blushed then chuckled. "But you're better. Besides, the normal age to be sent to the human world to start high school is 16 for Vampires. You also know human technology more than I do." I looked at my bag that I'm going to use. _Why do father want to rush me? What is he trying to accomplish associating me with humans?_ Shu noticed that I'm staring into space. "What's wrong?" I looked at him, I don't want to add to his worries so I didn't tell him what I'm thinking about. "It's just that I don't want to be separated from you." Shu hugged me and stroke my hair. "Let's both work hard to see each other soon, okay?" I nodded and we resume to packing. When we're finished, we went to bed and Shu turned off the lights. I faced the direction opposite from Shu, all of the emotions that I've been holding back escaped me and I started crying but silently so that Shu can't hear me. I felt Shu's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me closer to him. "Shhh. It's going to be alright, we can do this." I turned around and hugged him. We hugged each other, never wanted to let go and slept like this.

I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Shu looking at me lovingly and I blushed. "Shu, you do know it's rude to stare." Shu tucked a hair behind my ears and put his hand on my cheek. "Not if it's the one you love. Besides, you will be gone for long I want to see your beautiful face and savor it as much as I can." I blushed harder and Shu kissed me on the lips, I kissed him back. I slowly pulled away, concern written all over my face. "Shu, Cordelia will probably know what happened so she will torment our mother again and she will push you harder than before then Rei-". Shu interrupted me by kissing me on the lips. He pulled away and smiled. "I will work hard so that you don't have to worry and just do your best okay?" I nodded and this time I kissed him.

It's time for me to leave. I said goodbye to our mother and hugged Shu. "I will write letters for you, okay?" I whispered in his ear. Shu nodded and whispered too, "Me too, as much as I can." Then I pulled away, I looked around to see if Reiji came to say goodbye but he didn't. I sighed then a car arrived. _I guess it's time._ I waved goodbye at them then I went inside the car. There's someone inside and it's father. "Hello father." I greeted. "Hello, Airi, you've been doing well." He said while smiling. Father told me what I needed to know about the human world and about him in the human world. He is Sakamaki Tougo, a famous politician. Since I'm going to be living in the human world, I need to know my father's background and what he does. Father looked out the window and said, "You're going to be living in the dorm at Horikoshi Academy." We arrived at the human world using the portal near our castle. The car went inside a building where lots of cars were parked then our car stopped and slowly slid in between two cars. Father looked at me with excited eyes. "Before we go to your school, we will buy things that you will need, like a cellphone, a laptop and modern clothes." I looked down at my clothes, I'm wearing a long blue dress with sleeves that reached my wrists. All of my clothes are like this, different shade of blue with different designs. All of them are picked by my mother. She said that as a daughter of the queen of Succubus, I should look like a princess. At first it was uncomfortable but after years of wearing clothes like this, I learned to love it since I looked graceful with every move I make and that felt really good. I looked at my father and gestured at my dress. "I grew comfortable in this kind of clothing. Is it bad to stand out like this?" Before he could answer the driver opened the door for my father and he got off and I followed. He looked at me and smiled. "It's not bad to stand out for a different reason, Airi. Besides, you'll love the modern clothing they have." _For a different reason huh? I guess it's not that bad to change, besides I get to have new things._

We finished shopping and came back to the car. "I must say that you have good taste in clothes." I looked at the new clothes I'm wearing right now, it's an off-shoulder dress that reached below the knee also sleeves that reached my wrists with the color of dark blue. I looked at my father and tilted my head. "Really? I just picked the ones I think I'll be comfortable with." He chuckled then he handed me something rectangular with the color that I really like, blue. I reached for it and looked at it, realizing what it is, my eyes widened. "I hope I picked the right color." _It's a smartphone!_ "Is this really going to be my phone? A smartphone?" I can't stop myself from smiling so I just kept looking at the smartphone in my hand. "It's your reward for working hard." I faced him but looked down. "Thank you, father." He sighed. "Your mother may be affected by your smile but I won't, you can look at me." I slowly looked at him and saw him smiling. _I guess he won't be since he's the Vampire King._ I didn't hold back and smiled then repeating the words I just said. "Thank you so much father." His lips became straight for only a second then he grinned. "That's my girl, you're welcome."

We arrived at the Horikoshi Academy. It's big and bright unlike in the Demon world where it's always dark. Father already changed his appearance as Sakamaki Tougo and he looks exactly like Reiji but older. He looked at the age of mid-forties with his hair neatly combed, not even one strand of hair is amiss. It must be convenient for him being a shape shifter. Father is the first one to get off the car, and when it's my turn, the driver offered his hand to help me get off. When I stepped outside, it's too bright. I have to shield my eyes from the light of the sun. The last time I went to the human world was night time and a while ago we didn't get to see the sun. Thankfully the driver held an umbrella and we walked towards the school. Even though we are inside now, it's still bright. They have large windows and the color of the building is too bright. I squinted my eyes, how can I get use to this, I am creature of the night, I sleep in day light. Father noticed it and he slowed his pace of walking until he covered me from the sunlight from the windows, "You'll get used to it, and sunlight doesn't affect us in any way after all. I'll process your enrollment while you will take the entrance exam that I know you'll do well." He said in light tone while smiling. I nodded and replied, "Yes, father." Even though he's smiling I can't shake the feeling of his menacing aura, maybe it's because he's the Vampire King.

We arrived at the Chairman's office. There stands a man that has light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a suit. He started walking towards us and greeted my father. "Ah, Tougo, it's so good to see you. I didn't expect you to enroll one of your children here." Father shook his hand, "It's good to see you too, Housuke. Well, I want what's best for my daughter and I want her to have fun since she's working hard, excelling at her studies. May I introduce to you, my daughter, Airi." _He just wants to get rid of me in the castle._ I smiled then bowed in a lady manner and speak as soft as I can but loud enough to be heard, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm pleased and excited to attend here at your school." It's a good thing that I'm half-Succubus, I'm naturally charming whenever I wanted to be or not. I can see that he was impressed. _Well, he should be I did have my lessons for etiquette._ There's a short silence until the Chairman broke it. "I expect nothing less from a Sakamaki." He called his secretary and ushered me out of his office to take the entrance exam.

I never did an entrance exam before. This may take me a while but not too long. I finished it less than two hours. It covered a lot of subjects. The Chairman's secretary ushered me back to his office and he is yet again, impressed. Considering I'm not a human maybe I did finished it a little faster. He gestured his hand for me to take a sit beside my father and I did. "Impressive Ms. Airi. Usually it would take half a day to finish our exam." I thanked him for his praises. Father started speaking about business with the Chairman, turns out my father is one of the sponsors in this academy and implying that he wants the best for me while I stay in here.

There was a knock on the door and all three of us looked and it was the Chairman's secretary, she whispered something to him. The Chairman slightly widened his eyes and nodded, he looked at us and spoke. "Please excuse me, I have to check on something." He and his secretary went outside of the room. Being a Vampire, we heard what the secretary had whispered, I looked at my father. "Should I hold back father? It seems that it's not normal for someone here to excel so much." He chuckled. "No, you don't have too. But you should have fun in here since it is one of the best schools in Japan." He used a tone when he said the word "fun". I'm surprised, I know that I excel much, much more than Shu. _Maybe that's it, the heir is supposed to be the one on the top and I'm kind of beating him into it._ But all these years I'm the only one getting his attention. _Oh! I'm 14 years old now, maybe this time it's my abilities as a Succubus._ I spoke, "Fun? Or test my Succubus abilities?" I smirked realizing what my father wants me to do. He laughed and faced me. "Airi, you're really smart. Ruki reported to me what you did to them. The abilities that you supposed to have at a later age is showing. I guess, instead of the age of 16, you will fully gain your abilities at the age of 15. Well, you're right I sent you here to test your abilities but don't raise any suspicion." _What? My urges as well? At the age of 15?!_ _That's too early! I need to be with Shu as soon as possible. So much for having fun, I need to work hard to leave this place as soon as I can_. I agreed and said that I understood.

The Chairman opened the door and we both looked at him, he's smiling. "It's the first time someone getting perfect scores in our entrance exam. Remarkable, Ms. Airi." Father stood up and said, "She is my daughter after all. I'm afraid I have to go, I'll leave her well-being to you. Thank you so much." The Chairman patted my father on the back and said, "Anytime, Tougo, anytime." I stood up as well. Father turned to me, "All of your things has been sent to your room. Remember all the things that I told you and **be careful**." He said it as if it's not my well-being he's talking about but the fact that I'm not a human in the human world. I nodded. "Yes, father." Father turned to the Chairman, "I must go now, thank you again, Housuke." He said while smiling like a normal human being, he turned to me again and said, "I forgot to tell you, there's only one number in your phone. If you need anything just call that number." He walked out of the room. The Chairman turned to me and spoke enthusiastically, "Well, Ms. Airi, would you like a tour of the academy by your Chairman?" I faced him and said, "I am honored but I know that you're a busy man, I don't want to take up too much of your time." He smiled genuinely and spoke softly, "How considerate of you, Ms. Airi. Perhaps my son should give you the tour and show you to your dormitory." He called his secretary to call for his son.

There's a knock on the door and it opened revealing a handsome guy. _He looks exactly like the guy in poster I saw while we're shopping._ He's wearing a white short-sleeved polo, a red neck tie with slant black stripes and gray slacks. _It must be their uniform._ As soon as he saw me his eyebrows quirked. The Chairman coughed gaining his attention. He walked towards us and the Chairman looked at me. "Let me introduce my son, also the student council president, Miyajima Ryu." Then the Chairman looked at him. "And this is Sakamaki Airi, the daughter of the politician Sakamaki Tougo." Then the Chairman put his hand on Ryu's shoulder with a firm grip. "Ryu, make sure to feel her welcome. Give her a tour around the school and escort her to the dormitory." Ryu nodded and we went out of the office. He turned to face me, bowed graciously then looked at me and smiled. "Welcome to Horikoshi Academy, Sakamaki-san."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back!** Sorry for the long long long wait, I've been very very busy in my real life. For those who still wanted to read, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

I bowed gracefully and said with a blank expression, "Thank you, Miyajima-san." _He's actually more handsome in person but too plain compared from my brothers._ He has light brown hair like his father with a body that is not muscular but not too skinny. He smiled warmly at me. "So, Sakamaki-san, let me escort you around the academy." We started walking and told me all the things I need to know. We took a break from walking and we're now currently seating on a bench in the yard, alone since all the students have classes. "Sakamaki-san, how do you like the tour of the academy so far?" Miyajima asked me. _Now he's wants to have a conversation with me. Should I humor him or just continue to be unresponsive? But from the way he talks and how others approach him, he seemed really kind and gentle._ I just looked at him, seeing that he really wants a response from me. "It's fine, it's really nice in here. Thank you for showing me around." He smiled brightly. "Finally, you spoke. You're welcome. I was thinking that you're not satisfied in here or with me." He was scratching his head and looking away while a hint of red showed in his cheeks. _Is he shy or something?_ "I'm not dissatisfied with anything, I'm just not talkative." I responded hoping to clear the misunderstanding. He chuckled, "That's good to hear then." Then he put his hand on his chin, thinking of something. "Oh! Maybe you're having a hard time speaking in Japanese? Clearly you're not one. Am I right?" _Is that his conclusion to as why I don't talk much? But that's actually a good alibi._ I covered my mouth and chuckled. He was surprised getting a reaction like that from me. He just smiled and asked, "Am I wrong?" I shook my head sideways and said, "No, you're right." He stood up and said, "Well then, if you're having a hard time and in need of help, I'm happy to assist you." He bowed and offered his hand in front of me. _He's really this nice? Well, he is the student council president._ I took his hand and said, "Thank you." I smiled genuinely. _Maybe not all humans are bad._ I immediately stopped smiling so that he won't be charmed. Then we continued on the tour.

I learned that all the students here are either famous or rich and then Miyajima is an actor. Most of the students here have flexible schedule since they have jobs to attend to. We arrived at a big building that looked like a hotel. We went to the receptionist to ask for my room key, the receptionist went away to find my key. Miyajima tapped my shoulder and I looked at him. "The receptionist will explain to you the details about living here in the dorm. I need to go now since I still have some work to do. See you tomorrow." I bowed to him and thank him. "Thank you very much Miyaijma-san." He quirked his eyebrow. "You know what? Miyajima is long to pronounce and you're already having a hard time speaking also, it's my father's name too. You can just call me Ryu." He waved his hand and was walking out of the entrance when he suddenly stopped then he came running to me. "Sakamaki-san, here." He gave me a piece of card with his name and a number. "If you need anything just call me. Bye!" He finally went out of the building.

The receptionist came back and hand me a piece of white enveloped. I took it then she bowed and left. I opened it and there's a letter inside.

 _Airi,_

 _I changed my mind, you're not living at the dormitories anymore. I decided that it is better to let you live with the Mukami brothers. I forgot to mention that this is where they also study. Wait for them in the dormitory's lobby to pick you up there._

 _Your Father._

 _He really_ _ **FORGOT**_ _to mention that!_ I sighed then smiled. _This is actually better, I won't be alone and I get to be with someone I know._ I looked at the clock and the classes have already ended. I put back the letter inside the envelope. I felt four presences behind me. _It's them._ I turned around to face them. They're all wearing the uniform of the academy. Kou, Yuma and Azusa wore the same while Ruki wore the same as Ryu. _Kou, Yuma and Azusa are still in middle school but Ruki? Is Ruki in high school already?_ "Hello Ruki, Kou, Yuma and Azusa. I didn't expect to be with you guys since father **forgot** to mention that you're all studying here." I said with a straight face. They didn't respond and all of them are looking at me, at my outfit. I looked down to see my dress if there's anything wrong with it. _There's nothing wrong with my dress, what's they're problem?_ I looked at them and asked, "Uhm, guys? Do I look weird?" _I know that they are used to see me at my outfit back at the demon world, is it really that weird?_ The first one to speak is Kou. "No, no, no! It's actually the opposite Airi-chan, you look lovely!" Kou cheered. "I thought you're still going to wear your princess outfits." Yuma uttered. "Airi-san, it really suits you." Azusa timidly said. Ruki walked closer to me, facing his back at his three brothers. "It's a good thing that you found something that suits your taste." He said while he smiled. I blushed at the gestured that he showed me. _I know that he still doesn't want to show to others how deep our bond is but he smiled while his brothers are here even though they can't see, but still._ I covered my face to with my hands to cover my blush and he saw it then smirked, erasing the smile he had earlier. "Come on now, we're going home." I pouted. _I'm happy that he only shows his honest side to me, rarely. I hope that someday he can also lower his guard to his brothers._

We are in their car going to their mansion here in this world. Ruki and I are seated beside each other then Kou, Azusa and Yuma on our opposite. Kou told me everything about him in the academy where Yuma complains and they start arguing then Azusa just stops them while Ruki is sitting silently while reading a book. I looked at him. _I was at their castle back at the demon world last week, when did they start living here?_ "Ruki, when did you start living here in the human world?" I asked him. He closed his book then looked at me. "We moved here after the day you returned to your castle when you charmed us all." I was shocked. _So that day, it was already decided that I am starting high school at the human world. They were sent here because of me, It's as if they're like my body-_ "Yes, we are like your bodyguards. We are sent here to guard you, to **protect** you." Ruki said while looking at me, smirking. I looked at him then pouted. _He did it again, reading my thoughts. I guess, it's good that there's someone else understands me besides Shu. Is it really a good thing?_

We arrived at their mansion. It's smaller than their castle back at the demon world. We went inside and it was perfect for my taste. _This is really nice, not too bright but not too dark. I like it!_ "I'm glad you liked it." Ruki said and everyone including me stared at him. "She's not even saying anything, how did you know she likes it Ruki-kun?" Kou asked astounded. "Yeah, you also couldn't tell with her blank expression." Yuma added. "That's amazing, Ruki." Azusa said timidly. Ruki sighed. "Seriously, it was obvious of how she looked around the mansion. Airi, I'll show you to your room." We went upstairs and left Kou, Yuma and Azusa perplexed. "Did you notice how she looked at the mansion?" Kou asked his two brothers. "Nope." Yuma answered and Azusa shook his head implying a no. "Ruki is the only one able to do that to Airi-san." Azusa timidly stated. "Yeah, yeah." Yuma agreed. "It's because he's the only one looking at Airi-chan differently." Kou said then giggled.

We are walking along the corridors. "How do you know me so well Ruki? I asked. _Even I can't help myself know how._ He chuckled. "It's simple. We always spend the time with each other whenever we're together. And I know that it isn't just me, you also knew me so well. You just don't show it like I do." We stopped in front of a door, he opened it and ushered me inside. "Here is your room. I even organized all of your things." He said proudly. I opened the closet and saw all the dresses I bought earlier neatly arranged. _Did he even arrange my underwear?_ Just thinking about it made me blush. "Don't worry. It's all in your bag over there. I didn't touch or even peek at it." He pointed the bag over my bed. I sighed, relieved that he didn't saw it. _It would be embarrassing if he saw my taste in underwear._ "Ruki, thank you very much. I really appreciate what you've done but you don't have to do this, I thought you hate doing a lot of work?" I looked around the room and it's designed with my favorite color blue. "Did you also decorate my room?" He crossed his arms on his chest then also looked around admiring the work he did. "Yes and you're welcome." He said proudly again. _It's really great and I love it._ "I bet Kou and the others doesn't know that you did all of these." I said then giggled. He agreed and said, "Yes, because this is the last time I'm going to do this. Oh, before I forgot. Karlheinz-sama asked me to give this to you." Ruki took out something rectangular container from his pocket and handed it to me. I took it from him and opened it, inside was a dark blue framed eye glass and a folded note. I took it out and read the note.

 _Airi,_

 _This eye glass has magic imbued to it that nullifies your ability to charm whenever you smile. Ruki was the one who brought this item to me and asked to cast a spell on it. Enjoy._

 _Your father_

As I read the note my eyes widened. _This means I don't have to hold back anymore?_ I took out the eye glass and I can feel some magic radiating from it. I tried wearing it and faced Ruki. "Ruki, thank you very much." I smiled, showing my appreciation for what he did. Seeing that he didn't get affected by my charm it means that it works. "It works!" I cheered, I felt really happy that I hugged Ruki. He stiffened. "Thank you so much Ruki!" I can feel him slowly relaxing. I let go of him then looked at him, smiling. "You're welcome. I know that you're having a hard time holding back so you really owe me one." He said then he smirked. I pouted then giggled, "Okay, I owe you one then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Ruki looked at the clock. "It's almost dinner. Want to help me cook?" The moment I arrived at their mansion I noticed something and that is they don't have butlers or maids. _I've read books about cooking but I didn't have the chance to try._ We went towards the kitchen. "You know how to cook Ruki?" He smirked. "You'd be surprised of what I can cook." _Seeing that they tend to their selves on their own maybe he is even better than I expected._ I looked at him. "Well then, I'm looking forward to what you will make Ruki." I smiled. _I'm really looking forward to Ruki's cooking._ "What would you like to eat then?" Ruki asked me. I remember a dish that stands out in one of the books that I've read. "I would like to eat some beef stew if it's possible." I said. We arrived at the kitchen. Ruki headed to the refrigerator. "We have some beef but we're out of potatoes and carrots. You can go to Yuma to get some. I think he's in the garden right now. I'll start preparing." _I'm really getting excited for dinner._ I got closer to Ruki and hooked my arms to his and looked at him. "Thank you so much, Ruki." I said while smiling happily. He chuckled. "Wouldn't your lips hurt from smiling too much?" I let go of his arms then pouted. "I'm just really looking forward to your cooking Ruki." Then I went to the garden and I started humming Vivaldi's Summer from his Four Seasons.

I arrived at the garden. I saw Yuma watering some plants when I went closer I saw that he's not just watering some plants but a mini vegetable garden. "Wow Yuma, you grow vegetables here?" He looked at me and saw me smiling. "Oi! Don't charm me!" he yelled. I just kept smiling then giggled. "It's okay Yuma, with these glasses you won't be charmed anymore. Thanks to Ruki." He realized that he's not being charmed. "Is that so? How does that work?" He asked. I looked at all the vegetable they had then I looked at Yuma then explained, "He sent it to the demon world to put a spell on it. So, did you grow these vegetable yourself?" He turned off the water hose then put it down. "Yeah, I take care of it every day." _I can see that they are all well taken care of._ "That's amazing Yuma! They all look delicious." He smiled. "Of course, I'm the one who's tending it!" I giggled. "Oh, Ruki said that you're out of potatoes and carrots at the kitchen." He scratched his head then complained, "We're out of potatoes again?" He went to a shed to get a basket. "Do you need some help Yuma?" I asked, he looked at me from head to toe. "It's okay. You can just hold this basket. You'll get dirty Hime-sama. Besides, I grew them so I'm the only one who gets to harvest them." _Hime-sama? Is that going to be my nickname from him? Does he really portray me as a princess?_ I pouted and asked, "Should I be flattered that you're calling me a princess?" He started harvesting and replied, "Well, you're like a girl version of Ruki but more princess like." He laughed and I joined. _Girl version of Ruki? That's funny._ He put five potatoes then five carrots. "That's enough for dinner, I think. I'll just bring some later for stock. You can bring those to Ruki." I looked at the vegetables. They all looked well taken care of. "Thank you, Yuma." I said while smiling. He also smiled back then I went back to the kitchen.

I saw that Ruki is already preparing the beef. "Ruki, here are the potatoes and carrots. Yuma said that he'll bring some more later. I'll prepare this for you." I washed the potatoes and carrots. "Thank you. Let's both do it together, I'll teach you." Ruki said then he handed me a knife. We started chopping the vegetables. _It's actually fun to cook. I hope that someday I can do it with Shu._ I was distracted by my thoughts when Kou, Yuma and Azusa entered the kitchen. Kou asked loudly, "What's for dinner?" I was startled and accidentally cut myself. It was a deep cut so my finger bled. I was about to lick it when I saw all four of them looking at me with red eyes. Kou held my hand then licked his lips. "Airi-chan, your blood smells delicious. Can I lick it? I clean it for you." He was about to put my wounded finger on his mouth when Ruki stopped him. "Kou! What did I tell you?" I looked at Ruki and the color of his eyes is back to normal. Yuma and Azusa also. Kou let go of my hand then also the color of his eyes came back to normal. "Sorry Airi-chan. I couldn't help it since you really smell good." I was about to say something when Ruki pulled me away to another room. "Why did you have to cut yourself? All of us will have a hard time holding back now that we have smelled your blood." I frowned. "I'm sorry Ruki. I was -" Ruki interrupted me by holding my hand then he started licking my wound, his eyes became red. "It's really hard to hold back, Airi." _I can feel his tongue tasting my skin._ Then he bit my hand and started sucking my blood. "Ruki." I called out to him. He stopped sucking. "This is the second time that I tasted your blood." He went closer to me, hugged me then he whispered in my ear, "It's really delicious now that I'm a vampire." He licked my neck then he bit me. I blushed since this is the first time that Ruki did this to me. _It feels good._ Realizing what I just thought I tried to break free from Ruki but it seems that he's stronger than me. He stopped sucking then he started licking my neck. "More, let me suck your blood." Then he sucked again. _Why is he this strong? Or am I getting weak?_ "R-Ruki, p-please st- s-stop." He stiffened then he let go of me. His eyes are back to normal but his face is pure of shock. He composed himself then bowed down to me. "I'm sorry that I lost control of myself. I even warned Kou and the others to control themselves and yet I-" I interrupted him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Ruki, it's okay. I understand, it was my fault that I cut myself and I don't really mind since it's you." I said while blushing. Then I thought of what I just said. _I don't mind? Why? Maybe I feel it's the only way I know that I can repay him for all the things he did for me._ He looked at me still worrying. "Really Ruki, it's fine. I was just surprised since it is the first time that you sucked my blood. Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He stood up straight and said, "Seriously, what a kind master you are." I pouted. "I'm not your master. I'm your friend, remember?" He smiled and I also smiled back. "Now, I don't owe you anything." I said while I chuckled. "I guess you're right. Come on, let's continue making dinner. On second thought, I'll be the only one cooking. Just help prepare the table." Ruki said then he smirked. I pouted and said, "But Ruki, I wanted to try cooking, too." Then we walked back into the kitchen arguing if I get to cook or not, forgetting what transpired between us.

Ruki finished making dinner all by himself, he wouldn't let me help him so I helped Kou, Yuma and Azusa preparing the table. Kou asked, "Why are you wearing glasses?" Azusa answered timidly, "Yuma said she can't charm us anymore when she smiles. It suits you, Airi-san." Kou agreed. I smiled and said, "Thank you, Azusa. It was Ruki's idea." All was done and the Beef Stew was served. _It looks and smells delicious._ I grab my spoon and tasted it. _Wow, it really is delicious! Ruki is really amazing._ I chewed it heartedly, slowly closing my eyes, savoring the food. Realizing that I closed my eyes unconsciously, I hastily opened them noticing all four of them were looking at me. I blushed. _That was really embarrassing!_ I composed myself and said, "I can't help it. It's really delicious. You're really amazing Ruki." Ruki smirked but I can see some twinkle in his eyes. "It's just a simple Beef Stew. No need for praises." They all started eating. "Mmm-mmm, it is too delicious for a simple Beef Stew. Airi-chan, is this your favorite dish?" Kou asked cheerily. I looked at Kou then smiled. "I requested it to Ruki since this was the only dish that stood out for me in a book. But now I certainly can say that it is my favorite dish." Azusa timidly spoke, "So that's why Ruki made it extra delicious." Yuma complained, "It is delicious because of my vegetables I grew!" Kou countered, "Yuma-kun, Ruki-kun made it extra special because of Ai-". He was interrupted by Ruki saying, "It doesn't matter what it is just eat your food." I giggled at their bickering. _They really get along so well, even though they are not blood related. I hope me and my brothers can become like this._

After dinner and cleaning up, the brothers went on their separate ways. I followed Ruki to the living room. "Ruki, can I ask you something?" I stated. He sat on the sofa and I sat beside him. He looked at me and asked, "What is it?" I replied, "I noticed earlier that you have different uniform compared to Kou and the others, why is that?" He smirked and said, "That's because we're on the same level. We're both in the first year high school and my brothers are still in middle school." _I was right, but why? I'm older than Ruki._ Ruki chuckled and I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "What?" I said. He just patted my head and said, "You're so easy to read, seriously. It's not only you that excel in their studies, Karlheinz-sama ordered me to take the exam for first year high school and I should pass it so that I can be at the same grade as you." _My father did? To be able to have a closer eye on me is that it?_ I sighed, "Don't misunderstand Ruki, I like being with you but are you going to be my chaperone or something? Why? I am capable of taking care for myself." I feel frustrated. Ruki pinched my cheek to get my attention. He removed his hand when I looked at him. "Calm down, Airi. It's not like that, Karlheinz-sama just wanted to make sure that nothing bad happens to you. I know you can take care of yourself." I somehow calmed down. "Can you tell me the main reason why?" Ruki sighed and said, "The main reason is he wants to avoid you on going back to the demon world at least until you graduate high school." I widened my eyes, surprised at what I heard. "I can't visit during vacations?" I asked Ruki and he just nodded. I looked away from him _. But why am I not allowed to go back? What is father up to this time?_ I stood up. "I think I need to rest. I'm going to my room now." Ruki held my hand to stop me from leaving. "Airi, I'm really sorry about this but at least let me help you. I can deliver your letters for him in the demon world." I looked at him and asked, "You would do that for me? Why?" He stood up, put my hand in his heart and looked directly in my eyes. "Airi, you may think that I must serve Karlheinz-sama, it's true that I must since he provided us all what we have now but for me, **you** , my one and only maker will always be my priority whether you like it or not." _Ruki really felt this way for me?_ I sighed. I removed my hand from his and placed both my hands on his cheeks. I was about to say something when he suddenly said, "Airi, I know what you want. I really am seeing you as a friend, believe me but I can't help what I feel towards you." I smiled. _I really appreciate all his efforts for me, I guess I'll just let it this way._ "Ruki, thank you so much. I really appreciate all the things you said just please don't forget to take care of yourself. I don't want to see you get hurt because I care about you." He placed his hands on top of mine then smiled. "Thank you for everything, Airi." He said sincerely. I slowly removed my hands and asked, "Aren't you getting in trouble if you were to deliver my letters to Shu?" He chuckled and said, "Karlheinz-sama just ordered that you're not allowed to go back and it wouldn't hurt to keep this a secret from him." _He's technically right but I don't want him getting in trouble._ I placed my hand on his shoulder and said, "Just be careful, I don't want you getting in trouble."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

I went to my room. _It's been a long day. I somehow feel tired, it's the first time that I've felt this way. It's because I'm not in the demon world anymore. A nice warm bath is what I need right now_. I opened my closet to find a towel and a change of clothes. I went outside to find the bathroom. _It's a shame that my room doesn't have one_. While walking along the corridor I found a door slightly opened and I can smell Azusa's scent. I knocked on the door. "Azusa?" He peeked from the door and greeted me. "Airi-san, do you need something?" I smiled and asked, "Can you point me where the bathroom is?" He told me the direction, I was about to leave when I smelled blood. "What's wrong Airi-san?" He asked. I gently pushed the door and saw that Azusa's bandage is loose and his arm is dripping in blood. I was shocked that he's hurt. "Azusa! What happened to your arm?!" He looked at his arm. "Oh, this? You do-" I interrupted him by rushing inside his room and tried searching for bandages. _Surely, he has some bandages lying around here since he uses it all the time_. I noticed his unique collection of knives. _This is not the time to look at his collections._ I asked him, "Where do you keep your bandages?" He pointed to his nightstand. I opened it and saw the bandages. I took it then brought it to his table and I sat on a chair. "Come here Azusa, I'll treat your wound." I said. He sat near me and held his wounded arm. I asked while I started patching him up. "Azusa, What are you doing? How did you get hurt?" _Is he playing with his knives or something?_ He just smiled and said, "I was trying to refresh Justin, Christina and Melissa because it's about to heal up again. There's no need to worry, Airi-san" _Refreshing what? Whose Justin, Christina and Melissa?_ I got confused and tried to clarify with him about what he just said. "I don't think I follow you Azusa." He showed me his wounds. "This is Justin, here is Christina and this is Melissa. They were about to heal so I'm cutting them again. You should try it Airi-san, it feels good." _He's cutting himself but why? And he even named his wounds_. "Azusa, why are you doing this to yourself? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to." _I would love to say to him that it's not right doing this, hurting your own body but he's a vampire. He heals fast and he feels good doing this so, there will be no problem, I think?_ He answered, "I enjoy it, feeling pain. It's a proof that I'm alive and my existence has a meaning." _He actually has a deeper meaning, the more I can't really tell him to stop_. I'm almost finished. "Well, as long as you're happy, there won't be any problem at all. Just don't forget that pain isn't the only thing that can prove your existence." He looked at me and asked, "What is it?" I looked at him and smiled, "Your brothers. Let's just say that the bond between you four can be a proof of your existence. There, all fixed." He pondered at what I said then he looked at me. "Then Airi-san, you're now also part of that bond too, right?" My eyes widened to what he said. _He's including me in their bond too? He's such a sweet boy._ I really appreciate what Azusa said and made me smile. "If you and your brothers would like to include me, then I am happy to be a part of it." He also smiled and said, "I'm happy to hear that and I know that if the others would hear what you said they will be happy too, especially Ruki." _Especially Ruki._ The last two words repeated in my mind. Azusa looked at the bandage that I fixed. "Airi-san, it looks like you really know how to do this. Do you get wounded a lot too?" He asked. I looked at the window and said, "No, my twin brother did when we were younger. Even though he heals fast he really wanted me to treat his wounds, until I got used to it." Azusa stood up in front of me and asked, "Why did he want you to do that?" _I still remember the day that it started, when we were still living a bliss life._

 _Flashback:_

 _We were in the garden. Shu, me and Reiji. We were playing until Reiji went inside to spend time with mother. "Do you still want to continue playing? Or do you want to go inside as well?" I asked Shu. He was looking around until he grabbed my hand. He said while running, "Come on, let's try to see the village near here where the humans live." I was surprised at what Shu had said. I resisted a little and asked, "The portal near here that mother told us about? But we're not allowed to go in there." Shu just kept going, holding my hand while looking straight at where he's going. "But I want to see a human, don't you want to see one too?" he looked at me and asked. I thought about it then eventually agreed. So we went to the place where you can see humans. After walking through trees we eventually saw the village. "Shu, I think it's better if we hide. I don't want to get caught and get in trouble." I said and he agreed. We slowly walked and just hid behind walls as much as possible. We saw a boy crying, we found out that his hurt then someone approached him. A girl that looks a little older than the boy. The girl tried to calm down the boy and he did then the girl tore some of her dress and covered the wound that the boy has. We were fascinated at what we saw, we were about to follow the boy and the girl when one of our familiars caught us and brought us to our mother. We were scolded, then from that day on that portal was closed. Days passed, as I was walking in our garden, Shu ran toward me and he immediately held out his hand which is wounded. I widened my eyes, shocked at what I'm seeing. "What happened to you?" I asked. "I was trying to pick the apple from the tree then I fell, I scratched my arm on the trunk." He said calmly while his arms bled. I held his other hand and led him inside. "Come on, let's wash it and then let it be, it'll just heal immediately." He stopped walking that made me stopped too then I looked at him. He frowned and complained, "But I want you to treat it, put some bandage on it." I was puzzled at his request but nonetheless I obliged. I went to a room where I remembered seeing bandages, medicines and such. I washed his wound then tried covering it up with a bandage and he was just smiling all the way through while watching me. When I finished we both looked at my work. I was disappointed because it was loose since it's the first time I've done it but when I saw Shu smiling happily, admiring my work, I somehow felt satisfied. "Thank you, Airi. From now on, every time I get hurt, will you do this to me?" I agreed and ever since, every time he got hurt I always treat his wounds. Reiji noticed and said that he doesn't understand why we're doing it since it's pointless because vampires heal fast. Though Shu didn't tell me the reason why he wanted me to do this to him, even if it's pointless, somehow I understand why._

 _End of flashback_

I looked at Azusa stood up then walked towards where I placed my towel and change of clothes then picked it up. "He never really told me the reason but maybe after all this time, I think I already knew it." I was already at the door when Azusa asked, "What's the reason?" I faced him, smiled and said, "It's a proof that someone cares for you." I turned around then left his room and closed the door. I sighed. _I wonder how Shu is, right now._ I felt a presence and I can already guess who it is since I can smell his scent, Kou's scent. "Aren't you going to come out now?" I heard a chuckle then he emerged just ahead. "I got caught." He said cheerfully like we're playing hide and seek. "Why are you hiding?" I said looking straight at him. He said, "I just happened to pass by when I heard your little talk with Azusa. You know, what Azusa said is true." I started walking then he followed not wanting to end our conversation. "What part?" I asked. He skipped in front of me and smiled cheerfully. "I am happy that you want to be a part of us. I wish you were a Mukami so that the five of us can be together forever." That made me smile that I am well accepted here. _I really appreciate what Kou had said but I've got someone waiting for me._ "Well, if I wasn't born a Sakamaki, I'll be gladly to end up a Mukami." I said while smiling then his eyes just lit up and he smiled happily. We started walking again until we reached the bathroom. I looked at him and excused myself. "Please excuse me, I need to take my bath now." He nodded then left. I went in and locked the door. Seeing their bathroom, I was at awe. Even though they only have one bathroom, it was too big. There's big black tub with golden lion head attached to the wall near it. I tried to start the water and was amazed that the water came out of the lion's mouth. _They really fancied their bathroom, taking a bath here would really take away my stress._

I finished taking a bath and changed into simpler dress. I was trying to dry my hair with a towel and I was having a hard time since it is too long and thick. _I'll just continue this in my room so others can already use the bathroom._ I covered my hair with the towel since it is dripping wet. I was on my way to my room when the door before mine opened and Ruki came out. "Oh, you already took a bath. I was about to show you where the bathroom is. Sorry that we all have to share one bathroom." He said. _I'm used to share a bathroom with one boy but with four boys? I guess, I wouldn't mind it as long as it's always clean._ He added, "Of course, I will make sure that it is always clean." I just giggled. He looked at my hair then he touched the part where it's not covered by the towel. "It's dripping wet. Come on, I'll help you with your hair." I pouted. _Am I going to repeat myself again?_ "Ruki, I'm fine. You don't have to help me." He let go the peace of hair he's holding raising his eyebrows. "Aren't you going to have a hard time drying it by yourself? It's too long, it's also thick. Your towel can't even cover your hair entirely." I passed by him and said, "Ruki, I can do this on my own. Don't pamper me on every little thing." I just continued walking, went inside my room then closed the door. _Besides Shu is the one who always helps me dry my hair._

Ruki felt scared that maybe he got me mad at him. He heard a chuckle then Kou came out. "That's no good Ruki-kun. Airi-chan really wants you to treat her as equal so don't spoil her too much." Ruki just went inside his room. Clearly upset at what happened. _I just don't want her to have a hard time when she's with me._ He thought then he sighed. _I need to make it up to her tomorrow._


End file.
